


15th of February

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after Valentie's Day. What is Mycroft hiding from Anthea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	15th of February

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of mid-Feb fluff! Enjoy!

Anthea noticed he had a secret the moment he walked into his office on Monday morning. 

The pair was used to secrets— big ones. Mycroft easily kept secure facts, figures and consequences which would have crippled most with guilt or terror. She was privy to many of the same; being keeper of his diary she generally knew who was telling him said secrets even if she didn't know the details. But today was different. 

Today he had a secret of his own. 

It was his briefcase that had given him away. Few of the files he worked with on a daily basis could be removed from his office. Currently there were three files in his home study—  none of which were required today or had been listed as “In Transit” therefore he was using his briefcase to sneak something into his office. 

He had stopped at her desk to enquire about her weekend, a pleasantry which often began the working week— nothing odd yet. Specifically he asked if she and Ian had a pleasant Valentine's Day. She had nodded innocently and replied simply “Yes” sparing her boss lurid details of breakfast in bed which had involved no actual food at all. 

"And how was your weekend?" Anthea asked gently, not daring to give any direct query about how he and his girlfriend had spent their first Valentine’s Day. 

For a man who kept secrets for a living this one was proving difficult for him not to blurt out. 

Anthea saw a flicker of astonishment, disbelief and joy swirling behind his eyes before he answered. "It had been a busy week for us both. A leisurely brunch yesterday proved the perfect respite." At this point the grip on his briefcase tightened ever so slightly and he continued into his office. 

When Anthea opened the door to his office for their 7:30am meeting she didn't find him in his usual position; computer open, frowning at the screen as he devoured new information from the last twelve hours. 

Today his chair was slightly pushed back from his desk and he was staring down into his lap looking at something he held in his hands. He had obviously been so lost in thought he hadn't heard her usual gentle tap heralding her entrance. 

Slowly he looked up and manoeuvred his chair into the correct position— ignoring the fact he had been caught red-handed. The item he had been looking at stayed on his lap until he casually moved it between his leg and chair for safekeeping a few minutes into their meeting. 

It was nearly mid-day before Anthea managed to catch a glimpse of the coveted object. Bringing in Mycroft's second cup of tea specifically to inquire what he wanted for lunch she spied the corner of a store-bought card with a border of hearts and flowers peeking out from below the file he was working on. 

When Anthea appeared after lunch to remind Mycroft of the emergency COBRA meeting the card was lying on his desk. On the front were two illustrated teddy bears hugging happily. With a slightly guilty look on his face Mycroft put his folio on it before he left his office. 

While he was away Anthea resisted the urge to have a closer look at the card under the guise of needing to tidy his desk. No. She would let him keep his secret a little longer. 

Entering his office at 6:30pm for their daily wrap-up meeting Anthea found Mycroft, glasses on, deep in thought as he typed purposefully. The card was now standing up, propped open next to his computer. 

"Anthea would you care to read this email before I send it?"

Moving around the desk to standing behind her boss she read the email telling the PM nothing of any interest about a fragment of a conversation that was irrelevant. 

She also read the card. 

Molly had written in "Dear Mycroft," before the printed verse 'Somebody loves you bear-y much!' and after "XX Molly"

No wonder he had been so distracted today. Anthea returned back to her chair casually replying. "Well done, sir."

Now that his secret was out Mycroft relaxed enough to let a small smile cross his face as he hit send on the email. 

Sometimes secrets can't be kept no matter how hard you try. 

 


End file.
